Bulk bags are large bags used to transport commodities in bulk form. They are currently transported on wooden pallets. Wooden pallets increase the weight and cost of shipping bulk product.
Published United Kingdom Patent Application 2,161,452 (Hourston et al 1986) discloses a bulk bag with integral wooden pallets. The Hourston et al reference teaches the use of two small wooden pallets in the form of elongate box sections which serve as guides to receive the tines of a fork lift mechanism. These elongate box section wooden pallets are received in loop-form sleeves secured to a bottom of the bulk bag. The Hourston et al reference advanced the art by reducing the size and, hence, the weight of the elongate box section wooden pallets. However, a problem with the elongate box section pallets, as taught by Hourston et al, is that they frequently slide out of the sleeves in which they are positioned. Attempts to glue the elongate box section pallets within the sleeves have been unsuccessful.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,305 (Baker et al 2001) discloses a bulk bag with integral pallets that overcomes the problem of accidental displacement of the elongate box section pallets from their sleeves. The Baker et al reference teaches the placement of elastic sleeves at opposed ends of the sleeves. The elastic sleeves elastically deform the opposed ends, thereby, precluding the elongate box section pallets from being inadvertently withdrawn from the sleeves. However, a problem incurred with the bulk bags, as taught by Baker et al, is rapid wear on the sleeves.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,625 (Baker et al 2002) discloses a bulk bag with integral pallets in which rigid fork lift tine receiving members are inserted into slleves depending from the bottom of the bulk bag. The sleeve is made from a material with sufficient elasticity to stretch to receive the rigidifying insert and then contract to inhibit the rigidifying insert from being withdrawn from the sleeve.